Sacred Dawn
by Strong Soul and Brave Heart
Summary: This is a story about Lance Blitzkrieg. A Young Boy who's life is about to get messed up. Join him and his allies as they fight the rising evil and enemies alike!
1. Chapter 1

Me:*plays without me*The Author in the flesh no tricks

Lance:*looks at me* Dafuq?!

Me:*blushes* Yeah new Story I was on Tumblr all summer. NOW I'M REBORN BITCHES! Well My friends Fan and Nami still let me use their Ocs and I don't own any characters from the Mangas or Anime in Here. Now Lance let's get busy

_**I don't anything! But I do own my ocs and I'm borrowing my friends ocs!**_

_**Bold-Serious Yelling**_

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**Bold Italics-Narration**_

_**Chapter One:The Hero's Tale! The Chosen Ones Ancestors**_

_**This is the story of a hero...A hero who isn't afraid of sacrifice...A hero who accepts everyone as they are…..A hero who forgives and forget**_

_**Long ago there was a boy who became friends with the first dragon in existence. The two grew up and became great Friends and allies wanting to have all races live together in peace. Demons Humans and Angels. From the Mythical Creatures Known as Imagin and the Mystic beings the Mystecairi**_

_**There was angel child who became friends with the dragon of Light and Love and together they spread happiness and joy to people reuniting lost bonds with spouses and siblings. Their action were known far and wide.**_

_**There was an unknown being known as A Paradoxian Mystecairi. He traveled through different periods of space and time with the Paradox Dragon stopping wars and holding the peace. Yet his efforts resulted in failure. He looked down but let their own time guide their fate**_

_**Finally there was a Demon Tyrant who reign Nightmares and terror to all who opposed. He Had control of a Demonic Dark Dragon who served him always. They created havoc and despair all over the land.**_

_**There was a Fifth Evil the source of all evil. Approachin as time went buy**_

_**The Four children had created a group of heroes they were known as the God's Order.**_

_**What these heroes did made them Gods. It was not their power that made them strong. It was their Hearts and Concern of others that made them strong. Those Brave heros fought the Evil. But when the battle was all over.**_

_**There were tears from the Girl who was with the Love and Light dragon. They saved the world. Yet,The Sacred Warrior was lost.**_

_**This is the Story of a Hero….A hero…...I loved.**_

_**(Many Years Later)**_

A loud alarm clock went off.

Groaning was heard from under the sheets.

A loud yawn was heard from a Blonde,blue eyed teen.

"Morning already huh. Geez",he rubbed his head.

_**This Man was Lance Blitzkrieg he was an average sixteen year old teenage boy he's very friendly and kind to everyone even bullies and in result he has a lot of friends. Most of them are family and people from his guild.**_

He ran to get dressed,"TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!"

Starla his little sister walked in,"The Fighting Tournament Semi-Finals right?"

"Yep! I've learned a whole lot From Natsu,Laxus and Dad!",he grinned.

"Yeah but Pain and said they weren't participating"

Lance got depressed,"And the fact it's only eight people participating"

Starla smiled,"But You're all good Fighters. You,Kida-chan,Rex,Spear,Hyde,Sparks,Starki and K"

"Mhm although Lori might watch me",he blushed hard.

Starla may have been eight but she knew,"You're so in Luuuuuuv",he teased

"Oh go watch your ponies"

Hana hit him she was twelve,"Hey Fan like My Little Pony be nice about that"

Matt was his thirteen year old brother,"Sign ups are almost over."

"...SHIT",He ran out the house starting to fly with his angel wings. "**SEE YOU GUYS LATER I'M OFF TO BECOME NUMBER ONE OF ALL THE TEENAGE GUARDIANS!**",He yelled.

'_And when I do me and Pain…..We'll have our rematch!'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Me:READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS THEY HELP ME BREATHE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:*playing Pokemon Omega Ruby and switches to Alpha Sapphire*

Fan:*playing Omega Ruby*

Nami: *watches*

Renta and Jerry: *sighs*Enjoy this chapter

_**I don't anything! But I do own my ocs and I'm borrowing my friends ocs!**_

_**Bold-Serious Yelling**_

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**Bold Italics-Narration**_

_**Chapter 2: Kelly vs Death the Kid Jr.**_

_**Lori's Pov**_

"DAMN IT HOW DID I LOSE TO K!",Devin,my big brother, screamed

"I know but Hyde won",Bekah,My little sister,cheered

"Your Boyfriend was Lucky",Devin teased

"HE WAS NOT YOU BOKE!",She screeched

"OI I'M EXTREME NOT RETARDED!",He shouted back

"Now,Now please stop",I said

Hi! My Name's Lorelei Faust. The white haired guy is my older brother and the brown haired girl is my younger sister. We were going to the battle tournament until the arguments started

"Sorry",they said

"Hey there Devy",Colt said behind my brother.

Tan,black hair,piercings,and a good fighter. He's also my brother's boyfriend

"Ni-san no time for that",Falia,his younger sister said.

"Yeah Yeah I know",he kissed him.

"Well anyway we're gonna cheer Kelly on..or is she Kida now?",I don't know why Kelly wanted to be called Kida.

"Mhm and Hyde-kun too!",Bekah smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Well let's go everyone!",I smiled

"YEAH!",they ran to the stadium

_**Kelly Pov**_

'_I can do this I can do this'_,I thought over and over

I'm Kelly daughter of Fan Awakening and Death the Kid….well I don't feel like it.

"Kelly-Chan..",Cathy my best friend came to me. "You wanna talk?",she asked me

"No Cathy I'm fine. I'm alright."

_**No Pov**_

"GO WIN IT K! MAKE THE VICTORY SYMMETRICAL!",Kid screamed

"**SHUT UP!**",Jeremiah,Lance's dad,screamed.

"You sir are a nuisance",Laura,Lance's mother,said.

"Seriously don't you have other kids",Destiny,Lance's aunt, replied

Kid stared at them,"Who are they"

Fan growled and smacked him hard.

"We made it!",Lori ran toward the rest of their friends

Iru looked at them,"You guys were about to miss the fight."

Jared pushed him over,"YOU ARE LATE! WHAT IF YOU MISSED LANCE'S FIGHT!"

"Calm down Ja-kun",Maria smiled

Kelly walked toward the stadium

Leta,Fan's third child, was fixing the stage imager to make it to a place his sister would feel calm in.

"Leta you're gonna get in trouble!",Mimi,Destiny's 4th child,said

"Kelly is my big sister as much as K's my older brother she's always been there for me",he smiled

"EH?! What about Hyde and Ikki and me?",she asked getting worried.

"She acts stuck up but in reality she's a nice girl. Kiru,Tina,Moona,Lizzy,Gabby,and Lori know that."

MImi was shocked. "Really she acts that way I never knew."

"Yeah but ever since that day. Dad and Mom have been distant from her."

"That's so horrible. Fan-san would never do that though.",she knows Fan well and so does her Mother.

Riku,Renta's 9th child,walked in,"It's all set",he gave a thumbs up.

(Stadium)

"Jessica where's Jackson?",Jeremiah looked at his sister's best friend

"Um Jer,you know I liked being called Nami right? And Jackson is well getting ready for Announcing this fight.",she told him

"My cousin always was fun but he's crazy at times.",he told her.

"AUNTIE!",Starla hugged her.

"AAAH! STARLA-CHAN!",she hugged back. "How's my favorite Niece?"

"I'm Good Auntie.",she giggles

Hana and Matt laughed.

Lance was fidgeting

Rex sighed,"Lance you're gonna psych yourself out."

Starki was on the big screen,"YAHOO IT IS I! STARKI THE SON OF THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD"

Kiru hid from embarrassment,while Tina went to go 'Maka Chop' him.

The siblings glared at each other

Jackson had a microphone "**OKAY Y'ALL GETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! READY AND BEGIN!**"

K ran toward her giving a hard blow to the legs

She winced in pain before countering creating force fields

"No...I can't lose.",she flipped back a few times. "Eat this",she created a few crystal arrows making them aim for him

He moved with ease.

Hyde was watching,"Damn she's really struggling.",he had a wolf with a blade like horn on his head.

The creature gave a little whimper.

Leta was watching his siblings fight worried,'_Don't lost Nee-chan!_'

Mimi and Hyde stared at him

K aim his guns at her,"**RISING PHOENIX CANNON!**"

She got hit hard she was sent flying,'_W-Why….._',she thought .

_**FLASHBACK**_

A thirteen year old Kelly was bandaged up.

Kid glared at her,"You failed that mission….and in result your little brother got badly injured.",he said.

She was speechless.

"You were lucky K was there...you disgust me.",he said to her

_**Kelly's Pov**_

'_Worthless….I'm Worthless…..Everyone rather...have me dead'_,in her mind she was falling into a black void and the voices were saying 'Good for Nothing','Screw Up','Mistake'.

"**KELLY!**"

'_someone screamed...who is that?_'

"**FI…..BA!**"

"**FIGHT BACK!**"

'_Starki_'

"**WIN IT BIG SIS!**"

"**KEL-CHAN!**"

"**YOU GOT THIS!**"

'_Leta,Mimi,Hyde'_

"**GO FOR IT! KELLY! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! KELLY AWAKENING AND YOU'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE THAT NO MATTER WHAT**"

'_Mother…._'

A light glowed in the void

_**No Pov**_

The light glowed on Kelly as the flowers on the stage opened up and glowed

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NEXT TIME: CRYSTAL PRINCESS**_


	3. Christmas Chapter

Me:Okay a little early but christmas is 6 days away! SO EXTRA CHAPTER!

_**I DON'T OWN THE VONGOLA FAMILY SONG**_

EXTRA CHAPTER: Forever Family

Lance was panicking he didn't have time today was the CHristmas party he had no gifts. "THAT"S IT I'LL WRITE A SONG",he got paper out and started writing.

(THEN)  
>"EPIC!",Devin was doing air punches with his new boxing gloves<p>

Lori and Bekah pushed a present to Hyde Falia and Colt.

Falia had no words it was a Angel Necklace.

Colt smirked along with Hyde seeing their new chains.

"THANKS CHELSEA!",Iru smiled holding a baseball bat.

Jared got some new books he wanted.

Everyone got the thing they wished for from a certain person.

Lance bust in holding copies

"NI-SAN",Starla saw it and lit up. "LANCE WROTE A SONG YOU GUYS!",she shouted

Lance gave everyone one and went toward the Piano and Started playing it.

Jared:I wonder where the sky spreads.

Hiroki:I wonder where my path continue.

Iru:Compared to yesterday, even if tomorrow seems far away

Derek:You are waiting for me at the promised land

Lance and Matt:When I'm alone, I can't do anything

Hana and Starla:But because I want to protect you

Sparks,Henry and Hyde:The thoughts of becoming stronger give me courage

Devin,Lori,Bekah:When I'm alone, I can't do anything

Ryu and Chelsea:But we, in order to protect everyone

Colt and Falia:The thoughts of becoming stronger give us power

Kelly:Tears of loneliness, there was a day when they spilled

Leta:Tears of regret did not stop

Cathy and K:The me from that day reflected in the mirror

Rex,Starki,and Kiru:At the promised place that gives me warmth

Spear and Ranhou:Let's go forward step by step even every time we go, the time trial awaiting

Kevin and Logan:If we look back, friends support us and cheer us up

Harmony and Jota:We went forward a little more

Casa and Kiyo,No matter how many times, we'll stand up

Lisa,Cecelia, ,Florian,Pain:Whenever love cannot be seen in our eyes

Pain and Lisa:Love protects you

Fan,Carrie and Eric:From this heart, I can say thank you

Angel Birthright and Demon:I believe that someday, that day will arrive

Destiny and Kyle:As long as there are dreams in this heart

Alica and Razor:Our journey continues

Laura and Jeremiah:In the blue sky, extend your hands and see

Casey,Tsubasa,and Yuu:Even if we're separated, our hands can be connected

Dextros and Ivy:the smiling face I want to protect

Renta and Desire:You who stands out is family

Thomas:Where does this wind go?

Celesta:Where does this star want to go?

Necriam:No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on

Sacrieg:Even if I'm like this, there's probably a reason for being me

Lori:That time, at the unknown place

Kelly:We arrive and are laughing with you

Yuki:Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream

All 3:The flower in this heart blooms

Sparks,Pain,Colt,Falia:The mist comes

Hyde,Henry,Kelly,Leta:The clouds appear

Ryu, ,Cecilia:The pouring rain

Spear,Ranhou,Rex,Kiru:The angry thunder

Jared, Derek & Roki:After the storm

Devin & Bekah:The sun always shines

Lance & Lori:All of them lead to the blue sky

ALL:From this heart, I can say ''thank you''

I believe that someday, that day will arrive

As long as there are dreams in this heart

Spread your wings of freedom

Extend your hands to the blue sky, see

Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected

In the shining smiles that I want to protect

We that stand out

Are family... family

Lance ended it

Mistletoe was above Lori and Him

"OOOOOOOOOOH!",all said with a few whistles

Lance and Lori blushed

She kissed him and he turned red and fainted.

All laughed at this scene and from there Lance gave the best gift that year. Family.


End file.
